Electrical connectors are often used for joining electrical circuits, wires, and/or devices to one another or to other electrical components. In one type, a plurality of terminals is joined to a single connector body which defines an equal number of cavities as the number of terminals so that a single terminal can be received in a single cavity. Once received, the terminals may be secured in place, requiring a tool for removal.